marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
James Howlett
James "Logan" Howlett, also known as Wolverine, is a Canadian mutant. Wolverine was the second known mutant born, after his half-brother Sabretooth. He has a number of animalistic mutations. These include three retractable razor sharp claws on each hand, and heightened senses, which allow him to track people through scent and sound. He also has superhuman strength. Additionally, Wolverine possesses a healing ability which allows him to rapidly heal and recover from almost any injury in astonishingly short times. Adamantium has been surgically bonded to his entire skeleton, including his claws, making him nearly indestructible. Wolverine is a brutal and sometimes feral hand-to-hand combatant often having berserk rages, he also has experience fighting in multiple wars and cage-fights. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' Prologue James "Jimmy" Howlett was born in 1832, on the North-Western Territories now known as Canada. In 1845, there was a dispute in James' father's estate. Victor Creed and his father, Thomas Logan, were visiting. James heard a gunshot and ran down to see what had happened. James' father, John Howlett, had been shot. Bone claws slowly emerged from in between his knuckles. In a wild rage he screamed and attacked the man who shot his father with his newly discovered claws, James killed the man, who as he died, revealed to James that he was his real father. James ran away, but Victor caught up with him and vowed that since they were brothers, they would look out for each other no matter what. Over the next 120 years, James and Victor fight for the United States in the American Civil War, World War I and World War II. James took the name Logan. ''The Wolverine'' Flashback During the bombing of Nagasaki, Logan saved Ichirō Yashida, a Japanese officer. ''X-Men: First Class In 1962, Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr approach Logan in a bar in an attempt to recruit him to their all-mutant taskforce. He rudely dismisses them and they leave. Original Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Wolverine was caught sleeping with his employer's mistress instead of protecting her like he was supposed to. He didn't get involved in Mystique's assassination of Bolivar Trask. X-Men Origins: Wolverine In 1973, Logan and his brother Victor are fighting in the Vietnam War when Victor attempts to rape a young lady. When a soldier attempts to arrest him, Victor unleashes his rage and begins to commit murders against his fellow soldiers. Logan defends his brother none-the-less and the two are shot by firing squad, but their healing abilities allow them to survive. William Stryker asks them to join a special team he's putting together, filled with special individuals including mutants. The team starts to search for a mysterious meteorite fragment in Africa. Logan leaves the team when he refuses to be involved in Stryker's mass killings. Six years later, as the team starts being killed off by Victor, he is a living as a lumberjack with a girlfriend named Kayla, who is fascinated with a Natvie American myth about "the Wolverine". Stryker returns to inform Logan that members of the old team are being murdered and requests his help, but Logan dismisses him. Kayla is murdered by Victor and Logan seeks vengeance, but after tracking him down to a bar Victor defeats him. Stryker offers Logan an opportunity to become more powerful - Weapon X; an experiment that involves encasing a human skeleton in an adamantium skeleton. Logan accepts and demands new dog tags escribed with the name "Wolverine". Logan undergoes the experiment and briefly falls into a lifeless state, before miraculously reviving himself. Logan overhears a conversation that confirms that Stryker intends to wipe his memory and continue his experiments. Logan escapes the facility and takes refuge in a farmhouse where an elderly couple welcomes him. The couple are murdered by Agent Zero and Logan swears revenge on both Stryker and Victor, before murdering Zero. Logan finds Kestrel for help and the two search for a mutant named Gambit, who knows the location of a mutant experimentation centre Stryker has erected. While searching for him in Las Vegas Logan came across Victor and fought him a second time, this time defeating Victor. Enraged, he was about to deliver the killing blow when Gambit interrupted the fight. Victor saw an opportunity fled the scene. After a battle with Gambit, Logan is taken to The Island where he discovers Kayla is alive and was part of the conspiracy, faking her death under orders from Stryker. Logan and Victor battle each other and the fight ends in Logan's favour, though he passes on the opportunity to have vengeance to save his own morality. He and Kayla free a number of imprisoned mutants but finds himself in a heated battle with the Deadpool (Wade Wilson implanted with several mutant powers and enslaved by Stryker), and forms a temporary alliance with Victor to fight the creature atop a cooling tower. Logan beheads Deadpool, whose optic blasts cause the tower to collapse. Victor and Logan part ways and Logan searches for Kayla, finding her bleeding from a bullet wound. Wolverine is shot through his head by an adamantium bullet fired by Stryker. When he recovers, he suffers sever amnesia and recalls nothing of his past. He does not recognise Kayla's body nor Gambit, and needs to be reminded what his name is. Logan leaves alone to seek answers. X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine ''To Be Added ''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue ''To Be Added ''X-Men Fifteen years Later, Logan is introduced as a cigar-smoking lone wolf who wanders from place-to-place in Canada where he fights people in cage fights to make money, taking advantage of the enhanced durability that his Adamantium skeleton and healing factor grant him. Later in the bar, he is confronted by Marie, who changed her name to Rogue as she had put her boyfriend into a coma while kissing him and hence, ran away from Mississippi. It is here that she sees Wolverine's retractable Adamantium claws, when the latter engages in a fight. When he is about to leave in his truck, Rogue introduces herself to him and asks if she can come along. At first he declines, but changes his mind and takes her with him. On their way, his truck is attacked Sabretooth (a further mutated Victor Creed). Wolverine tries to battle with him, but is knocked out. Before Sabretooth can do any further damage, he is stopped and chased away by two members of the X-Men - Cyclops and Storm, who rescue both Wolverine and Rogue and bring them to the X-Mansion. When Dr. Jean Grey tries to treat Wolverine, he regains consciousness and immediately looks for an exit. He finds out that there are mutants like him there who are trying to control their unnatural abilities under the tutelage of Professor Charles Xavier. Professor X convinces Wolverine to stay with them and become an X-Man, as he could get an opportunity to learn more about his forgotten past. Wolverine reluctantly agrees and stays. Later, Mystique, impersonating as Bobby Drake, tells Rogue to leave as "she is a danger to everybody else". This is actually a trick to lure Rogue out of the X-Mansion, so that she could be used by Magneto to control a machine that could turn all humans into mutants. When Wolverine finds out about Rogue's absence he convinces her to return to Professor X's school but the pair are intercepted by Magneto who kidnaps Rogue. Wolverine, along with Jean, Cyclops and Storm, head to the Statue of Liberty where Magneto is operating his plan. In the process, Wolverine encounters Mystique and stabs her, virtually killing her, but she survives. He is also challenged by Sabretooth and they both engage in a fight atop the Statue of Liberty. Cyclops intervenes and knocks Sabretooth off the Statue with an optic blast. Wolverine gets carried to the Statue's torch on wind created by Storm, he frees Rogue from Magneto, and gives her his powers so she can heal. They return to the X-Mansion. Professor X gives Wolverine a hint for the search of his past as promised, directing him to a mysterious Alkali Lake. Wolverine then leaves the mansion on Cyclops' motorbike heading to Alkali Lake. X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine ''To Be Added ''X2: X-Men United Wolverine finally discovers the Alkali Lake, but only finds an old and deserted factory, giving no clue about his forgotten past. He is disappointed and returns to the X-Mansion after a call from Professor X. Upon returning, Wolverine is given the responsibility to look after the mutant children in the mansion in Professor X's absence, who plans to visit Magneto in his "plastic prison" with Cyclops to discover what information he had given to William Stryker . Jean Grey and Storm also leave in search of Nightcrawler, who was found guilty of attacking the President of the United States. While the Professor is interrogating Magneto, he learns that Magneto had leaked all the information about the X-Mansion and the Cerebro to Stryker. Professor X is later kidnapped along with Cyclops by Stryker's forces. Back in the X-Mansion, at night, Wolverine has nightmares of his involvement in the mysterious Weapon X program, and decides to walk around the mansion, where he starts chatting with Iceman. But all of a sudden, Stryker along with his military troops, invades the mansion and starts to look for the Cerebro. Wolverine takes out many of the soldiers, and saves the mutant children. He tells Colossus, Bobby, Rogue and Pyro to leave. As Wolverine is about to escape too, he is confronted by William Stryker, whose presence provokes more forgotten memories in his mind. But he shakes out of it, and leaves with the remaining X-Men in a car for Boston to Bobby's house. Meanwhile, Stryker finds the Cerebro and steals it. When Storm, Jean and Nightcrawler, learn of the attack on the X-Mansion from Wolverine, they head towards Boston in the X-Jet to recruit the X-Men from Bobby's house. During the X-Men's journey, Magneto and Mystique, who helped the former to escape from his prison, offer their help to the X-Men in bringing down William Stryker, who, as revealed by Magneto, was planning to use Professor X and his handling of the Cerebro to kill all the mutants on Earth. He also reveals Stryker's base of operations to be the Alkali Lake. The X-Men agree to form the alliance. At the Alkali Lake, Jean finds that Stryker's base was underground. Mystique, impersonating Wolverine, infiltrates the base and tricks Stryker's troops into opening a gateway for the X-Men to enter. There, Wolverine decides to explore the base all by himself and he comes across a laboratory where he sees his claws' scratch marks on the walls. Now, he starts remembering what happened to him and how he was experimented upon with the Adamantium. William Stryker arrives and clears Wolverine's doubts, revealing that he had created the "animal within Wolverine". When Wolverine is about to get his hands on him, Stryker introduces another mutant with Adamantium skeleton and claws, Lady Deathstrike, who battles Wolverine but is disabled by him. Wolverine trails Stryker, while the X-Men rescue Cyclops, Professor X and the kidnapped mutant children. After the destruction of his base, Stryker tries to flee in his helicopter but is caught by Wolverine and interrogated. Stryker refuses to cooperate and is pinned by Wolverine, who leaves him to be drowned in the flood water. As the X-Men leave, Jean sacrifices herself to protect them from the flood. Wolverine and Cyclops mourn her death. Wolverine, hiding his love for Jean, tells Cyclops that Jean had always loved him. Logan later informed Scott that Jean had chosen to be with the latter. X-Men: The Official Game Not long after Jean's death, Wolverine takes out his anger and frustration during a simulation of his battle with Sabretooth in the Danger Room. After nearly being defeated, Iceman arrives and Wolverine agrees to run his training program that the still-mourning Cyclops was to supposed to run him through. Soon after, Professor X asks the X-Men to return to Alkali Lake to retrieve irreplaceable parts from Cerebro. Once inside, they discover a group of HYDRA ransacking the base. Nightcrawler and Colossus are sent to find the Cerebro parts while Wolverine and Storm investigate HYDRA's presence. Both soon discover that Stryker had a back-up plan to eradicate mutant-kind; the Sentinels. Wolverine soon encounters Lady Deathstrike, she knocks out Storm and locks her in a chest while she battles Logan in the eye of a hurricane created by Storm in her panic. After Logan defeats her, Deathstrike escapes with HYDRA, the remaining Sentinels, and the Master Mold. Wolverine tells Storm he is going to follow because Deathstrike is a key to his past, however small. He promises to return as he attaches himself to Deathstrike's helicopter which is going to Tokyo while Iceman, Storm, Colossus, and Nightcrawler return to the Institute. In Tokyo, Wolverine infiltrates HYDRA's main base and interrupts a conversation between Deathstrike and Silver Samurai, the latter telling the former not to feel dishonored by Stryker's method of controlling her. As he interrupts their discussion, the Silver Samurai runs away leaving Wolverine to fight Deathstrike. As they battle each other, he emerges victorious when she is crushed under a pile of rubble. Wolverine then follows Silver Samurai to his base. He tells Wolverine that he is a mutant, and if he can defeat him in combat, he will tell him how to defeat the Sentinels through the Mastermold. The Silver Samurai's power is the ability to charge his sword with energy letting it slice through nearly anything and channeling energy blasts through it. After defeating the Samurai in combat, Wolverine gains the information and tells the X-Men how to defeat Mastermold. In Hong Kong, the X-Men are attacked by the new towering Giant Sentinels, crashing the X-Jet and leaving Iceman to defeat them. Iceman wipes out the Sentinels as Mastermold lurks in the distance. Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants arrive, and he uses his powers of magnetism to crush the Sentinels. With the temporary alliance now over, Magneto sends Sabretooth after a new recruit for his Brotherhood; Jason Stryker, whose mind control powers could serve as a great asset. Arriving inside the Mastermold, Nightcrawler attempts to disable its control center while he is aided by a different, nicer "apparition" of Jason Stryker who helps point the way through the maze of the Mold's body. When he arrives at the Mastermold's command center, he finds Jason, who hates his younger manifestation, a reference to his split psyche. Wolverine arrives in the Mastermold, and Jason uses his powers to make Wolverine fight a horde of himself in a mental battle. Victorious, Wolverine heads to Nightcrawler's location in the Mastermold's "head". Jason tries to distract Nightcrawler but fails. Nightcrawler disables the Mastermold's neural net and Iceman destroys the Mastermold's core, rendering it useless. Sabretooth soon arrives holding the unconscious Jason Stryker Wolverine intervenes while Nightcrawler takes Jason to safety and Wolverine then attacks Sabretooth. After an intense battle, Wolverine throws Sabretooth from a great height and keeps him trapped in the Mastermold. After this battle, Wolverine and the X-Men return to the Institute. X-Men: The Last Stand Sensing trouble, Professor Charles Xavier sends Wolverine and Storm to investigate. When they arrive, the two X-Men encounter telekinetically floating rocks, Cyclops' glasses, and an unconscious Jean. Xavier explains that the majority of Jean's power is seated in her unconscious mind and that, as a result, her powers are largely fueled by instinct, and not under her complete control. In fact, when Jean was a little girl she was so powerful that he had to put telepathic blocks on her mind to help keep her powers under control. Her bottled up powers manifested themselves as an id-like alternate personality called the "Phoenix" — a purely instinctual creature, ruled only by its own violent desires. Wolverine is disgusted to learn that Xavier has kept Jean in check telepathically, but when Jean awakens, he realizes she is not the Jean Grey he knew. Wolverine asks about Cyclops, but she cannot remember and fears she killed him. Jean pleads with Wolverine to kill her before she harms anybody else, but when he refuses, the Phoenix surfaces and telekinetically slams Wolverine into a wall. She then flees to her childhood home. Magneto, also aware that Jean's powers are loose, meets Xavier at Jean's house. The two men vie for Jean's loyalty until the Phoenix resurfaces, unleashing her devastating power. Furious at being caged within Jean's subconscious for twenty years, she destroys her family's house, disintegrates Xavier, and leaves with Magneto. Following the losses of Xavier, Cyclops, and Rogue (who decides to take the mutant cure), the X-Men regroup and confront Magneto's army, which is attacking the pharmaceutical company's laboratory on Alcatraz Island. During the battle, Katherine Pryde leaves to save Leech and at the end of the battle, Henry McCoy injects Magneto with the cure, nullifying his mutant powers. After this, Wolverine nearly coaxes Jean back to sanity. However, soldiers arrive and fire upon Jean. The Phoenix quickly emerges and begins to disintegrate everything and everyone around her, vaporizing the soldiers. While the other X-Men flee to safety, Wolverine fights his way to Jean, relying upon his healing abilities to save him from her destructive power. Momentarily gaining control, Jean begs Wolverine to save her. Telling Jean he loves her, Wolverine reluctantly kills her with his claws. He briefly returned to the school before leaving for Alberta, Canada. He went to the bar where he originally met Rogue and returned to his life of solitude. The Wolverine Logan retreated to Yukon, Canada, where he was tormented by hallucinations of Jean, whom he was forced to kill, and of the Nagasaki bombing in 1945. One day, after getting into a fight with some hunters, he was located by Yukio, a woman with mutant powers enabling her to see people's deaths, representing Ichirō Yashida, the CEO of a technology corporation, who was dying of cancer. Logan saved Yashida's life during the Nagasaki bombing, and Yashida wanted Logan to accompany Yukio to Japan to return the favor. In Tokyo, Logan met Yashida's son Shingen and Shingen's daughter, Mariko. Yashida offered to conduct a transplant, removing Logan's immortality and transferring it to himself. Logan refused and prepared to leave the following day. That night, while Logan dreamt of Jean, Yashida's doctor, Viper injected a robotic parasite in Logan's system, which affected his healing factor. The next morning, Logan was informed that Yashida had died, and attended the funeral, where he saved Mariko from Yakuza assassins with help from Yashida's associate Kenuichio Harada. In the process, Logan was shot and discovered that he was not healing as quickly as before. After fighting more assassins on a bullet train, Logan and Mariko hid in a local motel. While Mariko slept, Logan stood guard outside and experienced another hallucination of Jean before passing out from his injuries. When he awoke, he discovered that Mariko had the motel owner's grandson, a veterinarian, stitch him up. Meanwhile, Harada met with Viper who, after demonstrating her mutant powers to him, demanded that he would find Logan and Mariko. Logan and Mariko go to Yashida's house in Nagasaki. As they slowly fall for each other, Logan started revealing his past to Mariko. Meanwhile, Yukio had a vision of Logan dying, and went to warn him. However, she was too late and Mariko was captured. After interrogating one of her kidnappers, Logan went to confront Mariko's fiancé, corrupt Chief of Justice Norubo Mori, who revealed that Shingen had ordered the kidnapping. At Yashida Corporation's headquarters, Shingen revealed that Yashida had left Mariko his empire, and prepared to kill her when Harada arrived with his Black Ninja clan and Viper; Harada rescued Mariko, while Viper poisoned Shingen. They then took Mariko to a research center based where Yashida was born. Arriving at Yashida Corporation with Yukio, Logan used Yashida's medical technology to locate the parasite and extract it, but appeared to die during the operation. Yukio was attacked by Shingen, who prepared to kill her when Logan awoke and intervened, killing Shingen. Logan and Yukio then followed Harada and Viper to a research center, where Logan was attacked and captured by Harada and his men. Logan was placed in a machine by Viper, who revealed her plans to extract his immortality and introduced Logan to her associate, the Silver Samurai, who had an adamantium sword and the ability to charge it with energy to increase its cutting power. After talking with Harada, who believed he was protecting her still, Mariko escaped and managed to direct the machine Logan was in into the Silver Samurai's sword strike, breaking it and freeing him. Harada saw the error of his ways and was killed by the Silver Samurai while helping Logan escape. Meanwhile, Yukio arrived and defeated Viper by hanging her, while Logan fought the Silver Samurai, who cut off his adamantium claws and began to extract Logan's immortality, revealing himself to be Yashida, who had faked his death. Mariko intervened and stabbed Yashida with Wolverine's discarded claws, giving Logan the opportunity to disable the armor with his bone claws and throw Yashida off a cliff before passing out. While unconscious, Logan once again hallucinated about Jean, and finally moved on from her death. Mariko becomes CEO of Yashida Corporation and bid farewell to Logan as he prepared to leave Japan. Yukio vowed to stay by Logan's side as his bodyguard, and they depart to places unknown. Two years after the events in Japan, Logan returned to the United States and watched an ad for Trask Industries and their advances in the field of robotics before being confronted by Magneto, with his powers restored. Magneto announced that he needed Logan's help to stop a new enemy that threatened to exterminate the mutant race. When Logan inquired as to why he should trust Magneto, Professor Charles Xavier arrived to reassure him. Logan questioned how Xavier was alive, and Xavier reminded Logan that he was not the only one with gifts. X-Men: Days of Future Past Wolverine, along with Professor X, Magneto and Storm met up with their former students Kitty Pryde, Iceman, Colossus and fellow survivors Lucas Bishop, Warpath, Blink and Sunspot. He volunteered for his mind to be sent into the past as his mind can heal. He laid down on a concrete slab and Kitty Pryde sent his consciousness back to 1973. During the process, he saw Stryker and, in his rage, stabbed Kitty by accident. Magneto then restrained him. The X-Men bought him as much time as possible but the Sentinels attacked and broke in while he is still in 1973. The Sentinels were about to execute them when the timeline was changed. New Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Logan woke up in New York City, 1973 sleeping with the girl that is he was suppose to be protecting for a mob boss. Gangsters came in and attacked him and he, in turn, killed them and stole their car. He drove to the abandoned X-Mansion and forced his way in, but Beast attacked him. Xavier ordered Beast to stop. Logan then explained to them what happens in the future and convinced Xavier to help. They find Quicksilver, a man Wolverine knew in the future, and convinced him to help. While they were breaking Magneto out of the Pentagon, Xavier tried to convince the guards to let them through but Logan beat them unconscious instead. Guards surrounded them so Wolverine extends his bone claws but before he could use them, Quicksilver knocked all of the guards down. They left Quicksilver and travelled to Paris where Mystique was heading. Charles stopped her from killing Trask but then Wolverine saw a young William Stryker and began to snap out of the time travel as he remembered what Stryker did to him. Logan looked around wondering where he was before his future self snapped back. They returned to New York and he convinced the Professor to stop taking the Serum and use his powers to find Mystique. At first it failed but Wolverine let Xavier use his mind to talk to his future self to give him hope. They found out that Mystique was going to Washington, D.C. where the President would unveil the Sentinel Program. They travelled to Washington and watched the presentation of what would eventually destroy them. Xavier found Mystique and sent Logan and Hank to get her but Erik used the Sentinels to attack and placed a football stadium around the White House. Logan and Beast fought off the Sentinels but Magneto punctured metal through Wolverine and sent him flying into a river where he drowned. This sent his consciousness back into the new, brighter future. The police found Logan in the river and brought him up, giving him to Mystique who was disguised as Stryker. X-Men: Apocalypse ''To be added ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Logan woke up at the X-Mansion and walked around to see the X-Men all alive. Xavier then told him about what happened in the last fifty years. Unknown Wolverine 3 ''To be added Character traits Logan is short tempered and takes a while for him to trust people. He often prefers to be left alone, but is not above working with his teammates. He generally prefers offense over defense. He is usually serious but has a sarcastic sense of humor. He is very loyal to those who are his friends. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Wolverine possesses a "healing factor" which allows him to rapidly heal and recover from almost any injury in astonishingly short times. This power is even stronger than his brother's, who could not survive the Adamantium bonding to his skeleton while Wolverine can. Depending on the severity of the injury, Wolverine can completely heal within a matter of seconds to a matter of hours. Wolverine's healing factor is in fact so powerful that the only way to kill him is to cut off his head (although that would be impossible due to the Adamantium bonded to his entire skeleton structure). It allowed him to stand up and walk through a disintegrating telekinetic blast emanating from Phoenix, while others where completely disintegrated. He also survived the blast wave of the nuclear strike on Nagasaki, suffering severe burns. His skin and his hair regenerated in under a few seconds. Upon removing the nano-bug that was on his heart, the wounds that he inflicted when his healing was temporarily disabled all healed in under a few minutes. He was also able to withstand well over a dozen arrows in his back. Most of all, he was the only one powerful enough, again due to his healing factor, to make the trip back to his younger self when Xavier, one of the most powerful mutants, left in the Sentinel-ruled timeline, could not go back for Kitty felt that as powerful as his mind was, he would not survive. **'Poison Resistance:' Another aspect of Wolverine's healing factor is that his body is much more resistant to the effects of poisons and other harmful foreign substances. For example, when Stryker's commandos were assaulting Xavier's mansion, they subdued and captured several mutants with powerful tranquilizer darts which caused near-instant unconsciousness. When they attempted to subdue Wolverine with the tranquilizer darts, however, it did not significantly impede his rampage against them. At most, they momentarily made him a little groggy before he simply shrugged off the effect, as seen when he yanked out the darts when the fight was over. He is also impervious to the effects of anesthesia. This also means that Wolverine has a high tolerance for alcohol and tobacco as his body can easily process small amounts of them without effect. For example, Wolverine has been a heavy cigar smoker for decades, but this has not had a long-term detrimental effect on his health. **'Reduced Aging Process:' In addition, his healing factor has prolonged his aging process, if not stopped it altogether. It is why despite the fact that he is well over 179 years old, he still possesses the physical condition of a man in his 30s' who engages in intensive physical exercise. *'Retractable Bone Claws:' Wolverine possesses three retractable razor-sharp bone claws on each hand. *'Adamantium Skeleton:' Wolverine had adamantium bonded to his skeleton and claws during the Weapon X program, organized by William Stryker, making it nearly indestructible. The adamantium-laced claws can cut through nearly any substance (Wolverine was easily able to cut through a thick metal wall with them). However, it makes him vulnerable to opponents with magnetically or metal-control based powers such as Magneto. After a battle with Silver Samurai; Logan's adamantium-coated claws were sliced off, though the bone claws regenerated afterwards. Two years later, Logan had yet to find a way to recoat the claws, but by the time of the alternate Sentinel-dominated future in the 2020's, he had somehow found a way to recoat them in adamantium. *'Superhuman Strength:' Wolverine is also superhumanly strong, both as an effect of his mutation and as a result of carrying the intense extra weight of the adamantium bonded to his skeleton around, as body mass he has an increased striking strength and most likely lifting strength as well, as he was able to fling a "mercenary" at the end each set of claws into the air at least 10 feet. He was able to tackle and even pick up the Silver Samaurai armor and threw it down the side of the lab. *'Superhuman Speed:' Wolverine is able to run over 30 mph. When sensing Victor was near and going after Kayla, he was able to leave from his job site and reach her car in a minute. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Thanks to his regenerative powers, Wolverine's fatigue toxins are halted for hours, allowing him to engage in physical activity for far longer than a normal human can. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Wolverine's endurance is far more greater than that of a normal human *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Wolverine has greater and faster reflexes than a normal human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Wolverine also has greater agility than that of a normal human. *'Insulated Weather Adaptation:' Wolverine's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. *'Enhanced Senses:' Wolverine possesses enhanced senses and is capable of tracking people through scent alone as well as detect their presence within a large area through scent and sound. All of Wolverine's senses are increased to extremely high levels although it is unknown if this extends to his senses of taste and touch. His senses enables him to sense when danger is near such as at the Yashida's funeral. Abilities *'Excellent Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Wolverine is also an excellent hand-to-hand combatant with experience fighting against various cage-fighters and being in the U.S. military for over 120 years and surviving at least four different wars. He has bested many skilled foes including Lady Death Strike and his own brother Victor Creed. *'Excellent Stealthiness:' Wolverine was able to sneak around at the Xavier institute with a lot of "mercenaries" armed with night vision goggles and guns, being shot only once. Furthermore, he was able to sneak around Magneto's base camp, and whilst being attacked by several mutants, he still didn't alert the full force of the Brotherhood of Mutants and was able to slip among them after defeating the small group of mutants. Relationships *Jean Grey - Unrequited lover. *Silver Fox - Lover. *Mariko Yashida - Love interest *Yukio - Bodyguard and ally *Rogue - Friend. *Sabretooth - Half-brother and ally turned archenemy. *Thomas Logan - Biological father *John Howlett - Stepfather *Elizabeth Howlett - Mother *Cyclops - Teammate, friend, and love rival. *Deadpool - Former ally turned enemy. *Storm - Teammate and friend *Iceman - Teammate and friend *Colossus - Teammate and friend *Magneto - Enemy turned ally *Brotherhood of Mutants - Enemies *Stryker - Former Boss turned enemy *John Wraith - Former Team X teammate turned ally *Fred Dukes - Former Team X teammate *Agent Zero - Former Team X teammate turned enemy *Lady Deathstrike - Enemy *Gambit - Enemy turned ally *Mystique - Enemy *Pyro - Teammate and friend turned enemy *Kitty Pryde - Teammate and friend *Beast - Friend and teammate *Ichirō Yashida - Friend turned Enemy *Kenuichio Harada - Enemy turned Ally *Shingen Yashida - Enemy *Norubo Mori - Enemy *Viper - Enemy *Natsu Teshima - Ally Appearances/Actors *Original Timeline **Canon (7 films) ***''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' - Hugh Jackman and Troye Sivan (young) ***''X-Men: First Class'' - Hugh Jackman ***''X-Men'' (First appearance) - Hugh Jackman ***''X2: X-Men United'' - Hugh Jackman ***''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - Hugh Jackman ***''The Wolverine'' - Hugh Jackman ***''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Hugh Jackman **Canon (3 comics) ***''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine'' ***''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue'' ***''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine'' **Canon (1 game) ***''X-Men: The Official Game'' - Hugh Jackman (voice) *New Timeline **Canon (2 films) ***''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Hugh Jackman ***''X-Men: Apocalypse'' - Hugh Jackman *Unknown Timeline **Canon (1 film) ***''Wolverine 3'' - Hugh Jackman Behind the scenes *Dougray Scott was originally cast as Wolverine, but was forced to pull out of the project due to scheduling conflicts with Mission: Impossible II. *On the last scene of X2 Hugh Jackman had to wear a wig because he had long hair for Van Helsing. *Hugh Jackman's name was uncredited in X-Men: First Class. Trivia *When Wolverine complains about the leather costumes, Cyclops replies with "What do you prefer, yellow spandex?", a reference to Wolverine's costume in the comics. **In an alternate ending for The Wolverine, Yuriko presented a costume similar to the one in the comics on the plane. *Wolverine made a cameo in X-Men: First Class. *An alternate scene of X-Men: The Last Stand ''shows that Wolverine has returned to Alberta, Canada and continued his lonely life, even meeting the barman from the first film. *He is one of two characters to appear in all of the X-Men films, the other is Charles Xavier. However, he is the only character who has been played by the same actor in every film. *In the films, Wolverine's accelerated healing powers are never referred to as a "mutant healing factor". *Jackman revealed in a interview with the Huffington Post that his character was originally going to have a cameo in ''Spider-Man. *In the comics Wolverine is quite short, standing at 5'3. Quite ironically, he is very tall in the movies, as Hugh Jackman is 6'2. Quotes *"Go fuck yourself" - X-Men: First Class *"I'm the best there is at what I do but what I do best isn't very nice." - X-Men Origins: Wolverine *''"In my whole life I felt like an animal, I ignored my instincts, I knew what I really am, but it will never happen again".'' - X-Men Origins: Wolverine *"I didn't call him blob, I said bub." - X-Men Origins: Wolverine *"My whole life I felt like an animal. Then she came along." - X-Men Origins: Wolverine *"Hey, bub, I'm not finished with you yet." - X-Men *"You came to the wrong house, bub." - X2: X-Men United *"Did he just call me boy?" - X-Men: The Last Stand *"That's not who I am anymore." - The Wolverine *"The Wolverine!" - The Wolverine *''"So, I wake up in my younger body and then what?" - X-Men: Days of Future Past'' *''"Patience isn't my strongest suit." - X-Men: Days of Future Past'' Gallery :See: James Howlett/Gallery Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Earth-10005 Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Agility Category:Characters with Animal like powers Category:Teachers Category:Immortal Category:People impersonated by Mystique Category:Brothers Category:X-Men members Category:Team X members